French Toast
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Just some Malex fluff, nothing serious. Takes place sometime during their relationship in season 2 before they started getting all distant and stuff. One Shot. um yeah MALEX FLUFF


**French Toast **

Just some Malex fluff, nothing serious. Takes place sometime during their relationship in season 2 before they started getting all distant and stuff. One Shot. Enjoy; Review.

French Toast

Marissa opened her eyes slowly, accustoming herself to the sunlight. Moving her head slightly to the left, she looked over at the sleeping girl. Blonde hair was held tightly in two braids, her chest moved up and down in tune with her breathing, and she looked peaceful. Marissa and never seen a more perfect vision in front of her.

A small smile began to spread across Marissa's face as she got an idea. Slowly slipping out of bed trying desperately not to disturb Alex, Marissa crept into the kitchen. She pulled out some eggs, and started cracking them into a shallow dish, when all the eggs were cracked she began to whisk them together. Grabbing some bread she let the pieces soak in the egg mixture. She turned on the stove and waited a few minutes before slowly placing her soggy bread into the hot pan.

Instantly Marissa heard sizzling, but was filled with dread when she started seeing smoke rise from the pan. Using a spatula she tried to pry the toast free, however it was stuck. _'I forgot to butter the pan'_, Marissa thought tying up her hair to get it out of the way. After a few tries she successfully got the toast off the pan, except one side of it was burnt to a crisp.

Cursing to herself Marissa washed the pan, and added a lot of butter before placing it back on the hot stove. After she prepared the bread she placed it into the almost boiling butter. Once the bread hit the pan, butter started splattering everywhere. Marissa inched forward slowly trying to avoid being splattered, grabbing a pot lid she held it in front of herself.

Smoke started rising from the pan, and within minutes the smoke alarm went off. Frantically Marissa started waving the spatula overhead to clear some of the smoke. A sleepy Alex rolled out of bed when she heard the smoke alarm, noticing Marissa was no where to be seen she hurried towards the smell of the smoke.

When Alex reached the kitchen, the sight in front of her made her laugh a loud. Forgetting about the smoke and the alarm, Alex stood in the doorway watching Marissa. In one hand she held a pot lid and in the other she had a spatula waving it overhead like a mad women.

Marissa heard the laughter and turned her attention to a laughing Alex. When they're eyes met, Alex promptly stopped laughing. Alex pulled a chair from the dining table and moved it under the smoke alarm. Stepping onto the chair she reached both hands up and turned the alarm off. Marissa watched the smaller girl in awe and forgot about the lid she'd been holding. A loud crash snapped her out of her daze, Alex stepped off the chair and eyed her.

"Are you okay?" Alex questioned pushing the chair back.  
"Yeah." Marissa answered, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.  
"What're you doing?" The blonde asked eyeing the burning toast.  
"I was making you breakfast, but things got a little out of hand."  
"You were going to make me breakfast?"  
"Yeah." Marissa said turning another shade of pink.

Alex smiled when she saw the taller girl was embarrassed. She walked forward and took Marissa's hand. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I think a girl that can cook is hot. Especially if it's you." Alex glanced quickly at the blackened pieces of bread, and then back to Marissa. "But I think you could use some help." A wide grin crossed the blonde's face.  
"Thanks but no thanks. Just do me one favor."  
"What might that be?"  
"Go back to bed."  
"Fine, look at all the things I do for you." Alex gave Marissa a slight slap on the butt and retreated to the bedroom, laughing the whole way.

Marissa looked at the messy kitchen and decided to go pick up some supplies. Before leaving the apartment she grabbed one of Alex's hoodie's and pulled it on. Half an hour later, carrying one grocery bag Marissa made her way into the kitchen and started getting a tray ready. Spraying a little whipped cream on top of the waffles, Marissa placed the can on the counter but thought better of it and put it on the tray. Taking a bite out of one of the many strawberries she'd purchased she lifted the tray and made her way towards the bedroom.

Alex moved slightly when she felt weight on the bed. Marissa set the tray on the end of the bed and moved close to Alex, using her left hand she traced the span of skin on the blonde girl's stomach and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling back. "Mmm you taste like strawberries." Alex mumbled opening her eyes.

"I'm glad your up sleepyhead." Marissa said moving towards the end of the bed to retrieve the tray. Slowly Alex sat up, and Marissa put the tray in her lap.  
"Hey this looks really good." Alex said eyeing all the food.  
"Well I'm pretty handy in the kitchen. I was about to go to McDonalds though."  
"I'm glad you didn't, this looks great."  
"What can I say? I know how to use a toaster." Marissa laughed.  
"Did you leave this here on purpose?" Alex asked, one eye brow raised, holding up the can of whipped cream.  
"Wow I totally forgot about that." Marissa said, emphasizing the totally.  
"I'm glad you forgot." Alex replied winking at her, before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

**The End. Hope you all enjoyed my fluff.**


End file.
